Niisan
by Amaya Nekomaru
Summary: "Itachi não estava a fim de começar mais uma daquelas discussões sem fim com seu irmão de criação. Madara tinha vindo morar com eles há uns cinco anos e desde então eles declararam uma guerra infinita entre si."
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_A personagem Toph Bei Fong não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a _ Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko, da Nickelodeon Animation Studios.

_Esta história se passa com base em um jogo de RPG iniciado em 2010, utilizando-se, portanto de um Crossover entre Naruto e Avatar-the last airbender._

Antes mesmo de o sol nascer o despertador soou pelo quarto. Pela janela dava para ver a umidade da noite fria escorrendo pelo vidro, derretendo com o calor do dia que estava por vir. Itachi sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, era seu segundo dia de folga e, sinceramente, aquilo o entediava profundamente.

Não demorou muito até que ele ouvisse os passinhos desengonçados e ligeiros indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- TATCHI! – gritou o bebê de dois anos.

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto do rapaz que abriu a porta.

- Ainda é cedo monstrinho, o que você quer?

O Bebê Sasuke esticou os pequenos bracinhos para o irmão.

- Pega neném. – implorou Sasuke com os olhos lacrimejando.

Poucas coisas agradavam Itachi ao longo dos seus dezesseis anos, e uma delas era aquela carinha gorda fazendo manha.

- A okaasan vai ficar uma fera quando te ver fora do quarto sabia? – disse o irmão maior enquanto satisfazia o desejo do menor de receber colo.

Sasuke não entendia muito bem o que o irmão queria dizer, então se limitou a agarrar bem firme e se aconchegar no colo do mais velho.

- Já que você está aqui vamos tomar café lá embaixo... – suspirou o ninja

Aos descer as escadas os irmãos se depararam com a mãe que subia afoita

- Ah Sasuke! Pára de perturbar seu irmão, vem aqui – ela estendeu as mãos para pegar o bebê que se debateu e começou a chorar. – Sasuke! Chega de manha, assim não! – retrucou Mikoto tentando segurar firmemente o bebê.

- TATCHIII... UÁÁÁ- berrava o bebê, enquanto o irmão gentilmente o pegou de volta do colo da mãe.

- Eu fico com ele okaasan... está tudo bem. – disse Itachi recolocando o pequeno numa posição confortável,

- Eu já volto para buscá-lo, meu bem, obrigada – disse Mikoto dando um beijo na bochecha do filho mais velho e subindo para arrumar os quartos.

Assim que o silêncio retornou o rapaz se dirigiu até a cozinha.

- Bom dia nii-san! – disse um garoto de cabelos espetados

- Madara... é falta de educação falar de boca cheia. – disse Itachi sem muita emoção.

- Ah... tá MÃE, vou tentar não te desagradar...- disse o garoto em um tom desafiador.

Itachi não estava a fim de começar mais uma daquelas discussões sem fim com seu irmão de criação. Madara tinha vindo morar com eles há uns cinco anos e desde então eles declararam uma guerra infinita entre si.

- Um ano a mais do que eu não faz de você adulto nii-san. – disse Madara ainda com a boca cheia.

- Um ano a menos faz de você tão incapaz quanto Sasuke. – rebateu Itachi com o objetivo de terminar a discussão.

- Ahh... assim você me magoa gatinha... – Madara respondeu sabendo que comparar Itachi a uma mulher era o estopim para uma briga de verdade, mas parecia que o mais velho havia resolvido ignorar suas palavras.

- Você viu? Tem gente nova em Konoha, Bei Fong acho que era esse o nome da família, vieram da China! – falou Madara tentando conversar visto que o irmão estava com Sasuke no colo e provavelmente não brigaria de forma alguma.

- Otouto, você poderia, por favor, calar a boca por pelo menos dez minutos? Eu não quero saber, não quero conversar com você, pode me fazer este favor ou seu cérebro é diminuto demais para entender instruções simples? – cortou Itachi provavelmente ressentido com a provocação e querendo o silêncio de volta.

Madara deu um largo sorriso de contentamento e continuou:

- Eles tem uma filha... gatinha, me parece que ela não enxerga. Maneiro não é?

- Madara, ser cego não é NADA maneiro.

- Acho que o otousan quer que a gente vá até lá, mas não vou poder ir, tenho missão. – lamentou Madara.

- Sorte dos Bei Fong. – respondeu Itachi ninando o Bebê Sasuke que começara a dormir novamente.

- Nossa, to atrasado, tchau querida! – disse Madara e, aproveitando que Itachi estava apoiando o irmãozinho com as duas mãos, deu-lhe um selinho barulhento.

Sem poder gritar de raiva Itachi ainda tentou jogar uma caneca de plástico na cabeça do irmão atrevido, mas já era tarde ele já havia corrido e fechado a porta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_A personagem Toph Bei Fong não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertemcem a _ Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko, da Nickelodeon Animation Studios.

_Esta história se passa com base em um jogo de RPG iniciado em 2010, utilizando-se, portanto de um Crossover entre Naruto e Avatar-the last airbender._

A casa dos Bei Fong era a maior da rua, duas estátuas de leões estavam sendo assentadas por empregados. O cheiro do cimento fresco pairava no ar assim que a família Uchiha passou pelo portão imponente.

Fugaku orgulhava-se de sua família perfeita, e dava graças aos deuses que Madara não estava lá para dar-lhe desgosto com suas palavras mal colocadas e de educação duvidosa, resultado de uma infância no meio de pessoas desajustadas e pais negligentes.

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse o patriarca da família Bei Fong, Li era seu primeiro nome, mas não gostava de ser tratado assim, nem mesmo por sua esposa Chang, uma mulher de rosto exageradamente maquiado e jóias maiores do que seu próprio corpo poderia aguentar.

O interior da casa era quase tão exagerado quanto seus moradores, ou melhor, moradoras já que os Bei Fong só tiveram filhas, seis para falar a verdade. "Mas que grande perda de tempo..." pensava Itachi enquanto recebia cortejos e olhares apaixonados das adolescentes.

- Sasuke-kun é tão fofinho – repetiam as garotas sem muito assunto para conversar.

Itachi havia pedido para ir até o banheiro com o intuito de sair de perto daquelas "maníacas" como ele mesmo nomeou-as. Enquanto caminhava vagarosamente de volta para a sala, onde estava sua família, uma voz irritantemente conhecida ecoou pelos corredores em uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

Madara...? – disse baixo, enquanto procurava a direção da voz inoportuna.

Em um dos cômodos, o mais afastado da casa, Madara estava sentado no chão rindo descontroladamente junto com uma garota de estatura baixa, com roupas simples e desajustadas.

- NII-SAN! – berrou o garoto de cabelos espetados com um sorriso que daria inveja ao gato de Cheshire da Alice.

Itachi apenas revirou os olhos e disse com sua voz grave habitual:

- Você deveria estar em uma missão.

Madara abriu ainda mais o sorriso:

- E eu estou, esta aqui é Toph Bei Fong, atualmente a gatinha mais linda de Konoha, estou fazendo a segurança dela, acredita?

Itachi fez uma longa reverência para a garota, mas parece que ela não se importou em olhar.

- Ela não pode te ver nii-san... pelo menos não da forma tradicional. – falou Madara.

- Me desculpe, Uchiha-san... – disse Toph gentilmente – Meus pais não costumam me apresentar às pessoas importantes.

- Ela é muito bonitinha, né? – interrompeu Madara com a empolgação de uma criança, desembestando a falar suas bobagens habituais deixando o irmão afundado em pensamentos.

Realmente, das garotas que ele havia conhecido da família, aquela pequena que não parecia ter mais do que 14 primaveras era a mais linda e meiga, aparentemente.

"É uma pena..." Itachi lamentou internamente o fato de a garota ser cega, mas algo dentro de si gritava bem alto "E quem se importa?" era a porção do cérebro que ele costumava chamar de parte Madara, todos os Uchihas tinham uma maluquice escondida dentro de si sem contar o transtorno obsessivo compulsivo incluso em ações com relação à limpeza, cada um na família tinha um diferente.

- Nii-san? _Tá _me ouvindo? – perguntou Madara.

- Ah... sim, quero dizer... não, prefiro te ignorar Madara. – disse Itachi ainda observando a garota.

O Uchiha de cabelos espetados analisou o irmão mais velho por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que ambos estavam encantados com a garota, e sabia também que aquilo era um ótimo motivo para começar mais uma de suas batalhas sangrentas contra Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Madara havia voltado das suas intermináveis sessões com os velhos do Conselho de Konoha, aconteciam a cada seis meses e durava o dia todo, ele nunca contava para ninguém sobre o que acontecia lá, nem mesmo para Itachi. Sua cabeça doía e ele sempre voltava exausto, não falava com ninguém apenas subia para o quarto e por lá ficava até a manhã do dia seguinte.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Itachi ao abrir uma fresta na porta.

- Vai embora nii-san, por favor... – respondeu Madara com a voz cansada. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo na cama e com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

Normalmente ele nunca recusava a presença do mais velho, estranhando esse comportamento, Itachi entrou mesmo sem a aprovação, sentou-se na cama e tocou levemente a cabeça do mais novo.

- Quer conversar?

- Vai embora... – dessa vez a voz normalmente alegre deu lugar a um tom choroso e triste. - ... por favor...

Itachi ficou ali em silêncio, por um longo tempo, seu rosto não demonstrava, mas estava angustiado e com receio. Sentou-se melhor, encostado na guarda da cama e puxou a cabeça do irmão para o colo.

- Seja lá o que for, ou que merda você fez... eu juro que irei ficar do seu lado.

- ... arigatou, nii-san... – respondeu Madara se ajeitando melhor no colo do irmão. – Amanhã, a gente pode ir treinar, juntos?

O mais velho ficou surpreso pela pergunta, Madara não gostava de treinar com ele, justamente por improvisar demais e desagradar o irmão mais velho, há muito tempo haviam desistido de treinar juntos.

- Sim, podemos.- respondeu Itachi. Naquele momento a única coisa que podia pensar era em agradar o irmão.

A noite trouxe uma tempestade e parecia que nunca mais iria terminar. Itachi ficou com Madara até que este adormecesse, sem mencionar uma palavra, apenas com a mão sobre a cabeça do menor em sinal de apoio e carinho. Assim que o irmão dormiu Itachi levantou-se e seguiu para seu próprio quarto ainda pensando sobre qual procedimento tomaria com relação ao ocorrido.

Ao puxar a coberta para deitar, notou aquela pequena criatura encolhida e agarrada ao seu travesseiro, morrendo de medo dos trovões.

- Sasuke... – disse baixinho.

O pequeno olhou para o irmão ainda com os olhos em lágrimas, não havia como negar auxílio àquele bebê gorducho e de bochecha rosada.

- Vai mais pra lá eu também quero deitar, você pode ficar aqui... só por hoje tá bom? – Itachi disse com a voz mais branda.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso enorme e, assim que o irmão deitou, tratou de segurar firme em sua blusa para ter certeza de que ele não o levaria embora assim que o sono chegasse.

O sol não havia nem aparecido no horizonte quando Mikoto abriu a porta do quarto de seu filho mais velho em busca de Sasuke, era sempre para lá que ele e Madara iam quando estavam chateados ou com medo de alguma coisa, ela sentia certa inveja de Itachi, porque mesmo sendo a mãe era o nome dele que Sasuke havia aprendido e repetia incessantemente.

- Vem Sasuke... – disse em voz baixa para não acordar Itachi.

O Bebê, ao sentir a mãe retirando-o da cama, fechou o rosto numa expressão emburrada e começou um choro alto e irritante, provavelmente acordando a casa toda.

- TAAAAACHIIIIIII, BUÁÁÁ – berrava o bebê.

- Okaasan... deixa ele aqui – resmungou Itachi ainda com raiva de ser acordado daquela forma.

- Não, ele tem de aprender que você não pode estar com ele todas as horas do dia.

Enquanto Mikoto falava Sasuke estendia os bracinhos para o irmão e derramava lágrimas de birra, além de chacoalhar as pernas para se livrar do colo da mãe.

- Okaasan, ele vai acordar a cidade inteira... – resmungou novamente Itachi, mas Mikoto estava firme em sua decisão, segurou melhor o bebê e saiu do quarto tentando conversar com a pequena sirene em prantos. Sentado na cama, o Uchiha ainda podia ouvi-lo perdendo o fôlego de tanto chorar no andar de baixo, onde ficava a cozinha.

- Nii-san, vamos? – disse Marada entrando, seu rosto parecia mais alegre. – Toph-san já está lá embaixo nos esperando.

- Ela... também vai? – perguntou o mais velho

- Claro, quando descobrir o que ela pode fazer, você vai ficar ainda mais apaixonado. – Madara deu-lhe uma piscadela com segundas intensões.

Itachi resolveu ignorar aquele comentário notando que a tristeza da noite anterior só contribuiu para Madara acordar com mais energia e vontade de provoca-lo.

Ao passar pela porta, e pelo irmão mais novo, Itachi deu-lhe um cutucão na testa:

- Anda logo, baka... – resmungou ainda com sono e com o choro de Sasuke ecoando na sua cabeça

-Au! Nii-san... isso é irritante! – respondeu Madara à provocação.

- Tanto quanto você, Maa-chan... tanto quanto você... – disse Itachi descendo as escadas.

Madara abriu seu sorriso largo habitual, adorava quando o irmão o chamava de "Maa-chan" – o que era muito raro - pegou a mochila do chão e desceu assoviando sua música favorita.


End file.
